The Argument Agreement
by Owl Lady
Summary: Penny gets into a fight with Leonard and there two sons run off how will Penny fix this problem set when Penny has a 15 and 14 year old sons includes some shamy, lenny, and Hownadette


"Why do you have to be such a jerk" she said to her husband she through a pillow at him trying to damage some if any defense he had.

"be quieter they'll hear your crap" the door opened and our 15 year old son Anthony walked in followed by our other 14 year old son William.

" We all ready heard you why cant you just get along" said Anthony. William the quieter of the two said

"I'm going over to the cooper's place at least there fights are about something important like physics. Penny hated when her sons retreated to Sheldon and Amy , yes she loved the coopers but her sons acted like they where there parents but penny couldn't blame them. She put on some day clothes and walked across the hall to apartment 4A she knocked and a brunette green-eyed teenager met her at the door

"hi Mrs. Hofstadter I know why you're here there in the living room". Penny had always admired the way that Sheldon children where as smart as him but not as Sheldon-ish. Anthony and William where sitting on the couch next to Sheldon. Once having laid eyes on her all the guys stood up Anthony and William took off while Sheldon droned about something.

"Penny while I do like your sons company I don't like them barging in with family problems that I don't care about" Sheldon continued while I pretended to listen but he was interrupted by his wife Amy

"Sheldon I think Penny has more on her mind than barging teenagers penny ill take you to them so you may talk" Amy no madder how much time she spent with Sheldon always got down to the point. Amy took her to her daughters room and knocked on the door then she shoved Penny through and closed the door behind her the room was lime green and white very pretty she'd have to compliment the prodigies sometime. on one of the beds sat William and the other lay Anthony

"get out of here we don't want to get caught up in all of you and dads mess" penny knew it was gonna take a master of wordage to get them to come back but dealing with Sheldon over the years had trained her

"listen me and your dad made up-"

"lyer" said William the boy had caught on early. Then there was a knock on the door and walked in was a blonde blue-eyed teen the twin to the brunette

"ok I want my room back so I can work on my paper for the university and as the younger twin Amelia cant force you to do anything even though we are months older than you but I'm telling you to get out Anthony, William your mom loves your dad and your dad loves your mom and every time they have a small spat you both cant run over here and expect me and Amelia to fix everything so man up and get out of me and my little sisters room". William spoke

"Shelly you ca-" he didn't even finish his sentence before Shelly grabbed him and whisked him out of the apartment and kicked him into the hall soon followed by Amelia and Anthony in the same fashion. Penny ran out of the apartment to her sons Leonard was already there talking to them

"I've told you before don't mess with the prodigies they'll hurt you" Leonard looked up at penny and left his sons sides to talked to her

"I'm sorry penny I was out of line and I apologize" she laughed at him

"Leonard we fought over if we had changed the sheets yesterday its nothing to apologize for" he kissed her to the disgust of there sons. Then they all went inside. Penny then went back into there room and looked at the sheats she knew they hadn't changed them but what did that matter know. Just because the sheets would be changed doesn't mean the world as she knew it would get easier Sheldon and Amy would still act like Sheldon and Amy Anthony would still be wishing he could go out with Amelia because Tomas Wolowitz gets to go out with Shelly leonard will still be smarter than her wait that was it she could try to smarten up that way she could talk to her husband and her sons for that matter but who would she get to teach her I couldn't be leonard because what would be the point in that and Sheldon had tried before and that had been a complete disaster but he had taught her that paragraph but she had long forgotten that maybe Amy could help her but she would tell Sheldon had he would be able to keep the secret so who did that leave Howard, Raj, Hera raj's wife, and Bernadette oh but she couldn't forget Shelly and Amelia they both had a IQ of 200 and even though they shared the same DNA and have lived with them for years but they hadn't been infected with whatever virus Amy and Sheldon had. Well she'd talk to them tomorrow but now she'd have to sleep on nasty sheet so she crawled into bed and fell asleep next to Leonard. The next day she got up and walked over to Sheldon and Amy's apartment she walked in as per usual and there was Sheldon in his spot, Amy in the chair next to the couch, and Shelly and Amelia on the floor with there food on the coffee table I had always wondered why even though there where two spots open on the couch they had always sat on the floor ah well say la vie.

"hey Sheldon do you mind if I borrow the prodigies for a minute"

"sure go ahead but where not going to wait forever so chop-chop" Sheldon was so weird but Shelly and Amelia got up and rush out the door apparently they wanted to get back to watching old re-runs of star trek.

"hey aunt Penny what do you want" I explained my problem to them and they I guess talked telepathically to each other

"sorry aunt Penny between our work at Caltech, and our papers, and of coarse our social lives we just don't have the time sorry oh and please don't tell dad about that last part" I understood so they walked back a closed the door behind them so that left Howard, Raj, Hera, and Bernadette. There was no way in god's green earth that she was going to ask Howard he just would get all weird and Raj couldn't even talk to her without peeing his pants so she'd try Hera she was reasonable she had selective mitosis to but she had brought Raj out of his shell and he did them same for her but they could only talk to each other it was like a Sandra Bullock movie reminder to self don't mention that to Raj. So she drove her car to the house that Raj and Hera had bought when they got married funny Howard and Raj had house but Leonard myself, and Sheldon all still lived in apartments and we all had the same amount of kids. I knocked on the door a girl answered it she had long black hair with brown eyes and dark skin like her parents it was Raj's daughter Zahra we never saw her around the apartment because she got into a big fight with Shelly over Shelly's boyfriend Thomas. Why they fought over a Wolowitz I'll never know but Shelly seemed really happy. Zahra showed me inside Raj was sitting in a big, fluffy armchair when he looked up to see what it was he froze then he walked into the other room where I' guessing Hera was because after a few seconds she walked out and asked me

"Hello Penny and to what do I have the pleasure of this visit" I tolled her about my idea and how Shelly and Amelia couldn't do it then she said

"sorry Penny I cant help you I have to go to a symposium hey maybe Tajshak could help you" I gave her a look of haughty derision there son Tajshak was arrogant and probably the least smart of all of our kids of corse he was the youngest because Thomas the oldest was 16 and Shelly and Amelia where 15 which made Anthony 15 then William who is 14 and Madeline Howards middle kid she was 14 also Zahra again she was 14, and last finally Skyla the youngest Wolowitz child who was 13 and Tajshak who was 13.

"um sorry Hera but I think I'll just ask Bernadette or Thomas or Skyla for that matter" and so I left for Bernadette's house. When I arrived Thomas was playing softball with his two sisters in the front yard they where all doing miserable that is the problem when geeks breed they don't have muscular offspring but Shelly and Amelia where half southern so they did beat up the others. I asked Madeline if her mom was inside

"yeah she and dad are watching Wheel of Fortune she is getting real good at it she can guess the puzzle in under 30 seconds now but she's nowhere near grandma's talent" oh poor Bernadette she was dieing but I had to put that past me I was on a mission that would help strenthgen my family. The door was wide open so I just walked inside and Bernadette and Howard where sitting on the couch watching a car commercial.

"hey Bernadette could I talk to you for a minute alone" she looked worried but she shouldn't be at least I wasn't Sheldon talking to her about his daughter and her son but that would be a good conversation to watch. I took her aside and explained all my problems she just smiled and said

" Penny have you ever though that the reason Leonard loves you is because you aren't as smart as girls he normal went out with back then the where all had PhDs and college degrees but you where different and that excites him so my advices is don't try to be something you not because he did fall in love with the person our trying to change into as for your sons it wouldn't hurt to read the dictionary a couple of times" so with her words that kinda of hurt I took of to the nearest book store to buy a dictionary and those suckers are thick I'll tell you that. It wasn't going to be easy but I was going to try


End file.
